Chaos and Alpha
by Grizz345
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by those he called family and friends, he leaves only to find and join Lady Chaos, who offers him the position of Commander in one of her most notorious and elite squad in her army, Squad 13. Their goal is to protect the Universe from peril. But when Olympus is under threat again, will he help them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Unknown location, 2110 (100 years after the Second Giant War)**

A woman with a long black wavy hair that flowed down her waist and a black armor that seemed to be made with the most precious metal in the universe stood in the middle of her room alone. Suddenly, beside her appeared a man with messy raven hair and a sea green armor. Upon appearing beside the woman, he immediately greeted her.

"Is there something you need Lady Chaos?" The man said in a very soft tone. Lady Chaos turned to him and answered in a very worried tone, "We have a problem Alpha".

The man, Alpha became worried upon hearing that they have a problem.

"One of the elite squads, Squad 10, rebelled against us in a conquest for power and glory and chose Earth to be the starting point of their conquest. We need to stop them" Chaos said. As Chaos spoke the word "Earth" she was worried that Alpha might decline considering he had a bad past on Earth and thought that he is still not over about what they did to him.

Alpha looked down, and sighed. "If you really need me go to Earth, then so be it. I know that Earth is one of your favorite planets." Alpha said as he looked up to her with a neutral face.

"Thank you Percy." Chaos said as she closed the distance between her and Percy and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss passionately as well.

 **Camp Olympus (Combination of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter)**

Annabeth POV:

It's been a century after Percy left. After I have done the one of the most stupid things in my life; I cheated on Percy Jackson, with his ex egoistic half brother. After that incident, all heroes who participated in the Second Giant War were made immortals so that they can train the next generation of heroes. I was one of them. Great, an eternity to regret what I have done to Percy. After Percy left, the Gods made a 10 foot statue of Percy to honor all of the great things he have done.

Oh Percy, where are you?

Hades informed us that his soul hasn't entered his realm yet, so that means that he is still alive and immortal.

Also when Thalia and Nico, Percy's cousins, heard of what Thomas, Percy's half brother, and I have done, they beat the shit out of us.

Speaking of Percy's half brother, Thomas, his BIG ego deflated when Clarrise put him in his place when Thomas challenge her to a duel

 **(Flashback, Ten years ago)**

 _Third Person POV_

 _As Thomas made his way to the training area with his sword and shield to train, (obviously) he found Clarisse, the daughter of Ares, slashing and hacking with her new sword, Stinger. Being the idiot he was, he challenged Clarisse to a duel. Little did he know that Clarisse will kick his ass._

 _"_ _Hey baby girl! I challenge you to a duel! I bet you can't beat me!" Thomas shouted boastfully as he made his way to Clarisse._

 _Apparently, that got Clarisse's attention, because when she turned to face Thomas, she is fuming. It is as if you can feel the anger emanating from her. Thomas gulped when she turned to him._

 _"_ _You are so on, dimwit asshole!" Clarisse answered back as she charged to Thomas, making him raised up his shield to block her attack._

 _As Clarisse's sword collided with Thomas's shield, Thomas flew back a few feet back because of how strong Clarisse's strike is._

 _"_ _Get up asshole." Clarisse growled as she made his way to a cowering Thomas gripping his shield weakly as he tried and failed to block another strong strike from Clarisse making him cry in pain as his left arm cracked under the pressure of the strike._

 _Clarisse then moved to separate him from his shield forcefully, making his pain intensify, As Thomas continue to cry in pain, Clarisse growled and said, "If you still think that you are better than everyone else, including Prissy, then you really are a fucking dumbass" as she made her way towards the exit._

 _Thomas POV **(Still flashback)**_

 _As I stayed in the infirmary, I can't help but think about what Clarisse has said to me. Her words kept playing inside my head. "Am I really an idiot? I use to be better than that when I was a kid. I remember when I was still in middle school, I was always the most friendliest boy in school. My classmates loved me. But what happened when I entered high school? My attitude became worst. All my middle school friends avoided me. I started to drink, smoke etc… Every vices you can think of. I became boastful and my ego kept inflating. And then when I came to camp, it's my ego which drove away Percy. He hadn't done anything to me. In fact he tried to help me. But what did I do? I ignored him and started a secret relationship with Annabeth, his girlfriend. I can now feel the guilt build up inside me. But I've gotten an idea to lessen my guilt. I remember that tomorrow is August 18, his birthday. And every time his birthday comes, the Immortals will retell the legend of Percy Jackson, my brother. Tomorrow I will tell the truth about why Percy left Camp._

 ** _August 18, 2100, Dinner Pavilion, 8:00 pm_**

 _Third Person POV:_

 _"_ _As you all know, tonight is the night we will mourn and retell the legend of our lost hero, Percy Jackson." Annabeth said as she pointed her hand to the ten foot statue of Percy._

 _"_ _Listen carefully young demi-" Annabeth said as she was cut off by Thomas._

 _"_ _Hey!" Thomas said as he seemingly cut off Annabeth._

 _"_ _What the hell do you want Thomas?!" Annabeth said in an irritated tone._

 _Thomas gulped but said "No, actually I want to tell the truth about why Percy left."_

 _Annabeth was genuinely surprised when Thomas said that. She expected that when Thomas cut her off, it was going to be on how Percy wasn't a worthy hero and all the kind of shit. But here he was proving her otherwise._

 _"_ _Yo-you are going to tell the truth?" Annabeth asked, surprised._

 _Thomas nodded_

 _"_ _Young demigods, it is time that you all know the truth about Percy Jackson, my half-brother."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas POV **(Still flashback)**

 _"_ _It all started when I first came to camp while being chased by 3 hellhounds. I kept running and running until I stumbled upon a big root of a Pine tree. As I stumbled, the 3 hellhounds caught up with me and they would have killed me if Percy hadn't intervened. He saved my life that day, but I claimed that I killed all those hellhounds. I also claimed that Percy just stood there. The campers cheered for me that day." I said as I recalled what happened that day._

 _"_ _Later on, in the dining pavilion, I was claimed by Poseidon and there I learned that Percy was my half brother. He said that he was proud that I killed all three hellhounds without the help of anyone. The campers cheered for me again. I saw that Percy was about to cut in, but I beat him to it._

 _"_ _Of course I killed all those three hellhounds without training!" I boasted making the campers cheer more and Poseidon proud. Percy just sat there, dejectedly." I said ruefully._

 _"_ _Days, weeks, months past, and I continued tainting Percy's reputation by blaming for things he hadn't done. He got blame by all his friends for various reasons like, destroying the plants of Demeter and Ceres cabins, spoiling the pranks of Hermes's cabin, breaking Will Solace's bow and all that kind of mischief. All those are done by me." I continued._

 _"_ _Percy still stayed loyal to his friends even if they hated him for things he hadn't done. He stayed on Camp until that faithful day when he found out I was having a secret relationship with his girlfriend, Annabeth." I said while looking down._

 _I glanced at the Immortals to see that most of them have a guilty face. Annabeth looks the worst. She is crying very hard and had her hands covering her face._

 _I glanced at the young demigods, their face full of curiosity. I continued._

 _"_ _After that, he packed his things, and left Camp all because of me." I said guiltily as I made my way to Poseidon Cabin looking down._

 **(End of Flashback)**

Annabeth POV

After that, he became nicer to everyone, he helped them when he can, and most of all, he became humble. The Immortals are kind of wary of him at first, including me, but after a while we started to warm up to him. He actually became stronger in fighting because he believed that boastfulness makes a warrior weak. I totally agree with him. Also he became a brotherly figure to his siblings since he is the oldest of them all.

Anyways, the Gods called a meeting. Something about another war or invasion. I shuddered. It has been a 100 years since the last war. And I got a bad feeling about this. Every Cabin leaders are being called to the War Room. If there is a meeting in the War Room, something big must have been brewing. I shrugged the bad feeling and made my way inside the War Room and sat on my seat.

As the Demigod War Council was completed, we started the meeting. (The Demigod War Council is basically all the Immortal Cabin leaders, I just gave them a fancy name)

"Since all of you are now here, let us start the meeting." Thomas, the Council head, said.

Third Person POV

As the demigods discuss about a disruption of balance, as the Gods had told them, they can't help but be afraid about what is happening or what is about to happen. The Gods, however, are busy on preparing for the upcoming war. Hephaestus was the MOST busy on preparing. Zeus tasked him on making battle gears, rifles, pistols and all that kind of stuff for the Olympian Defence Army that consists of clear sighted mortals, sons and daughters of demigods and demigods themselves.

After Hades and Hestia have been given a seat on the Council, Zeus started to become responsible as well as the other Gods and Goddesses.

For example; Poseidon and Athena reconciled, Aphrodite started spending time with her husband, Hephaestus, Ares stayed loyal to his immortal wife, Claire Castillo, etc...

As for the modern weapons, Ares suggested that ancient weaponry might be very old for the new and old generations alike and decided that they should be used for last resort only so he designed a rifle himself. He called it the SN-45 assault rifle. It fires 7.62x51mm cartridges filled with a composite of imperial gold (courtesy of the Romans), Celestial bronze (courtesy of the Greeks), Stygian iron, (courtesy of Hades). He also decided that during the SN-45 assault rifle training, the demigods will only use mortal bullets to conserve resources.

Hephaestus also created various factories for tanks, planes, and sea crafts (with the help of Ares). As of now they have an army that has 100,000 manpower.

No one's POV

"Hmmm... Earth, the home of Greek and Roman Mythology and one of the favorite planets of Lady Chaos. A good planet to start our conquest." Alfo said to no one in particular.

"Menaeron," Alfo growled. "Have a team to go down and start recruiting enemies of The Gods for our army." Alfo said to Menaeron, the man with black armor that appears to have the Chaos Squad 10 Insignia on his his right chest.

"Yes Milord Alfo." Menaeron answered respectfully before disappearing in the shadows.

"Let's see what you got Alpha, or should I say Percy Jackson!" Alfo said as he laughed evilly.

MUAHAHAHAHA!

 **And cut!**

 **Hope you guys liked the second chapter!**

 **Don't forget to subscr- I mean leave a review on how I can improve this story!**

 **Next chapter will feature an Alpha POV!**

 **Peace out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha POV

It's been four days since Lady Chaos gave us our mission. Four days for us to prepare, clean, and equip our weapons. My squad consists of 6 soldiers, including me. Here is the roster:

 **Alpha - Squad Leader**

 **Overwatch- Squad Sniper**

 **Breacher- Squad Engineer/Grenadier**

 **Spike- Squad Vanguard**

 **Battery- Squad Gunner**

 **Omega- Squad Technician**

"You ready brother?" Spike asked as she puts on her balaclava and helmet.

Spike is a daughter of Poseidon, which makes her my half-sister. I found her in the City of Manila when she was 11 years old . Since then I started training her so that she'll join Squad 13.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready." I lied. I'm not really ready to face them considering what they've done to me a century ago. I'm not sure if I can forgive them or not, especially Annabeth and Thomas.

"You look tired right there boss." Omega said as I was putting on my sidearm.

"No, no, I'm just uhh- thinking of s-some t-things." I stuttered. Omega raised his eyebrow.

"Uhuh.. if you said so boss." Omega said as he rides the gunship we are going to ride.

"I can do this." I said to myself as I stood up, grabbed my AK, and rode the gunship.

 **2 hours later…**

"Okay folks, I'll drop y'all at the LZ at T minus 30 seconds! Get ready! The pilot said over the comms.

I said, "Roger that!" then proceeded to stand up. The others did as well.

I gave them a "we're going to jump "look then jumped out of the gunship myself.

We released my chute when we were 20 feet from the ground so that we'll land undetected.

"Complete?" I asked them after landing. They gave me a small nod. I inhaled deep before proceeding.

"Camp, here we go."

At Camp Olympus

Thomas POV

I was assigned as one of the guards on duty for tonight. Ever since that War meeting, guard duty became a must every night, so that we'll always be alert.

As I walked past Percy's statue, I can't help but feel immense guilt feel me up.

"If only I haven't driven you away Perce, you would be here to help us win." I thought bitterly before going on and putting my helmet on my head and gripping my rifle.

"It's already 6:54 pm, 6 minutes before our duty." I told Marie, one of the guards on duty, and my girlfriend. She's a Daughter of Demeter.

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious." Marie said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

 **After 2 ½ hours…**

"What the- NO FAIR!" I shouted, slamming my cards on the table while Jason Grace, is just laughing his ass out.

"No fair? I won fair and square sea boy!" Jason said while still laughing his ass out.

"You cheated bolt! I'm supposed to win the damn ga-" I suddenly stopped. I heard something move since we're outside.

"Hey Jason, you heard that?" I asked Jason who stopped laughing and grabbed our rifles and threw mine to me.

"Yeah, I heard that, so be quiet, it may be an intruder." Jason said as I suddenly grabbed my radio to contact Delta 3, Marie's team.

"Delta 3 uh.. this Foxtrot 1 uhh.. we heard some unusual sounds here. Over?" No response.

"Damn it, it's all static." I told Jason who just nodded.

"Well, we have nothing else to do but approach it." My eyes widen as Jason said that.

"Are serious!? That might be an enemy right there!" I quietly shouted at him.

Jason just gave me a "Don't be a coward" look.

"Fine." I grumbled

As we approach the source of the sound, we raised our rifles and shouted, "Hey! Who's in there?" Probably a dumb thing to say, but, who cares?

No response.

Then suddenly six figures appeared in front of us.

Six futuristic, badass looking soldiers.

If looks can kill, we're probably dead already

As one of the figure, who looks like their leader approached me, I instinctively raised my rifle.

"There's no need for that soldier. We are here to help you for your war." The figure said.

"How I am I supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not?" I said still not lowering my rifle.

"Well, if we are enemies, we won't waste time conversing with you, Thomas." He smirked.

I was shocked. Not only did he and his team looked badass, but he also know my freaking name!

"H-how did you know my name?" I stuttered.

Alpha POV

"Well let's just say I got some super powers to know the name of someone." I lied. If told him otherwise, he might know it's me.

He just looked dumbfounded with his mouth wide open.

"So, are you going to let us help or not?" I said in a mock impatient tone. He got out of his dumbfounded state and nodded, lowering his rifle. His other companion, Jason Grace, also lowered his rifle, but eyed us warily. I can't really blame him. As far as he know, we might be monsters.

"Follow me." Jason told us. We just nodded.

As we walked past the camp, I can't help but be astonished.

"Anak ng…" (son of a) I heard my half sister mutter in her native tongue. I chuckled internally. It's been 89 years but she still remembers her language.

Overwatch POV

When I saw the Hermes Cabin, I can't help but feel sad and happy at the same time. I remember the times when me and my sister played hide and seek around the Hermes Cabin.

"But because of Gaea, she's now dead." I thought bitterly.

Anyways, we're not here to grieve. We're here to help them against the rebellious Squad 10.

They are our responsibility since they are part of the elite squads.

Battery POV

I was awestruck when I saw all those tanks perfectly lined up. Man, they looked cool! And there's the gunships, they're not as cool as ours, but still!

We reached the Big House and waited while Thomas knocked. Huh… more like a Command Center.

The "door" opened and we are welcomed by a horse dude.

"Thomas, who are th-" he suddenly stopped when he saw our badges. Chaos 13th squad. His eyes became as big as a plate. His reaction is hilarious! I guess news about us reached his ears.

"C-chaos t-thirteen Squad! The horse dude said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thomas POV**

C-chaos t-thirteenth Squad! Chiron managed to say.

Jason and I just looked at them weirdly.

"What's with Chaos thirteenth Squad Chiron? Are they some kind of elite forces or something?"

I asked Chiron. He ignored me and just ushered all of us inside.

" Come, come, I'll explain to you what's so special about the Thirteenth Squad." He told us as we made our way inside. The Thirteenth Squad followed as well.

"Well, how do I start? Ah! I'll start with their commander, Lady Chaos. It was rumored that Lady Chaos, our creator, hasn't faded yet, and was commanding a group of 14 elite squads, the Chaos Squads. Their job is to protect the Universe from peril." Chiron said. I just nodded for him to continue.

"The Thirteenth Squad, happens to be the most elite of them all. They are specialized in everything. It was also believed that one of them can take down 2 Olympians in 5 minutes."

Chiron said. I was astounded when he said that. I can see that Jason did as well.

I looked at them and they just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was also believed that, they came in contact with our hero Percy Jackson." Chiron continued.

As soon as he said that, I turned to their leader. Shock and excitement written in my face.

"Is he with you, is he still alive? Tell me!" I said/shouted at their leader, Alpha.

He looked surprised.

 **Alpha/Chaos POV**

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I was astounded!

A century ago, Thomas wants nothing but for me to banished, and so I did. When I came back, I thought he will still wants the same thing. But here he is right now, looking like he wants to see me, and nothing else.

"Err.. well what do you want him for?" I told him, unsure if he just wants to see me so that he could kill me or not. " _But I'm Immortal."_

He suddenly looked down and said, "I want to apologize to him."

"You what!?" I'm shocked. The others were just looking at him with either a shocked or amused expressions. They know about my past. I told them.

"I want to apologize to him for driving him out of Camp." He said. Slowly he looked up.

"Have you seen him, or is he in your Squad?" Thomas asked.

My squadmates looked at me in anticipation. I just shrugged them off.

"Well, actually he is doing great back at our planet." I lied, now is not the time to reveal ourselves.

" Oh, can you bring him here, after the war?" Thomas asked me with pleading eyes.

"No promises, but I'll try." I reassured him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said as he went back to his seat, still looking down. Jason patted him. I heard him whisper, "It's alright Tom, we're going to find him." I feel bad for lying to him.

"You're welcome." I replied. I turned to Chiron.

"Okay, going back to why we are here. As you all know there's a disruption in Earth's balance, am I correct?" Chiron nodded.

"Well, that disruption in Earth's balance, is, actually one of our own, Squad 10. They betrayed us. And we are here to help you against them. They are our responsibility." I continued.

"If you are going to be an addition to the war assets for the upcoming war, then we'll have to inform The Gods." Chiron said.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I got it covered."

 **Chaos POV**

As I prepared to make a hell of an appearance in The Gods' Throne Room, I felt worried about Alpha. " _What if he doesn't forgive them?"_

"He will." I reassured myself. If someone's going to forgive them, it's him. I know him. It's one of his traits I admire. " _The traits I fell in love with_." As soon as I thought of that, I blushed. It's actually been a while since we started dating.

I still remember that day when he asked me out.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

 _Alpha was uneasy, no, nervous, beyond belief. He was going to ask Chaos to be his girlfriend today. He took out a silver phone and dialed._

 _"_ _Hello, is that you Alpha?" Chaos sweet voice entered Alpha's ears as he tried to speak, but failed._

 _"_ _Yeah i-it's m-me, I-I w-was just w-wondering if y-you u-uhh are interested in uhh w-watching a m-movie t-together, i-if y-you're, a-available r-right now, I m-mean If y-your busy i-it's fin-." Chaos cut him off._

 _"_ _Of course, Alpha, I'd love to!" Chaos said._

 _Oh- ok, I'll uh pick y-you up around 7 pm m-maybe?" Alpha asked (while stuttering)_

 _"_ _Sure!" was Chaos cheerful reply before hanging up._

 _Unknown to Alpha, Chaos was blushing and squealing like a teenage girl._

 _"_ _Oh my Gods! What to wear, what to wear, what wear!" Chaos mumbled to herself._

 _Meanwhile, Alpha was very, very, nervous. This is going to be the first night out he'll have with Chaos._

 ** _(Time skip) 11pm_**

 _"_ _I've had a great time, Alphs." Chaos said to Alpha as he dropped her at the gate of her Palace._

 _It has been a long night and the two "lovebirds" enjoyed their "date" together._

 _"_ _Yeah, uhh, me too!" Alpha said as he managed to grin. Chaos just smiled._

 _"_ _So uhh.. next time again?" Alpha asked nervously._

 _"_ _Yeah! Sure!" was Chaos' cheerful reply as she entered her Palace._

 _"_ _It's now or never." Alpha thought._

 _"_ _Uhh.. Chaos.. wait!" Chaos turned to look at him, confused._

 _"_ _uhh canyoubemygirlfriend?" Alpha managed to say in a rapid succession. Chaos just furrowed her eyebrows._

 _"_ _Can you slower down a bit?" Chaos said. Alpha sighed._

 _"_ _Can you be my girlfriend Chaos?" Alpha managed to say._

 _Chaos was shocked and surprised and excited and..(too many reactions!)."_

 _When Alpha was sure that she'll answer no, he just turned back with his head down, only to be turned around by Chaos and be kissed passionately. Alpha's eyes became as big as a platter in surprise but he soon melted in the kiss._

 _They parted for Gods know how long._

 _Of course, I'll be your girlfriend Alpha. Chaos said with a smile._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

I still blush whenever I remember that day.

Anyways, it's time to make some appearance, so I step into the portal that leads to the Gods' Throne Room.

As soon as the Gods had their eyes on me (not in bad way), I spoke.

"I am Lady Chaos, The Creator Of The Universe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **At Camp Olympus Training Grounds**

 **Third Person POV**

Distinctive gun fire can be heard in the early morning, at Camp Olympus. Demigods and clear-sighted mortals alike are performing their daily training in preparation for the upcoming war. But it's not enough.

"Okay guys, here's the plan, we'll train them until the war comes. Their current training is not enough." Alpha said to his man.

"Overwatch, you'll train their snipers, Breacher, you'll be on the engineers, Spike, you'll be on the frontliners, Battery, you'll be on the tankers, Omega, you'll be on their maintenance crew for their battleships, gunships, and tanks. I'll handle the CQC. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Good, I'll see you at the end of the day." Alpha said.

As the Thirteenth Squad trained the different parts of the Olympian Defense Force, the ODF learned more and more things to help them in war.

But this is only Day One, they've only learned 1/4 of what they need to learn. They need to learn and train longer and one day isn't enough.

Gods' Throne Room

Third Person POV

As we are discussing the upcoming war, a portal suddenly appeared in front of the door.

They were all shocked. Is this the enemy attacking?

They immediately had a mental conversation to prepare their weapons. They all nodded.

A woman with a long black wavy hair that flowed down her waist and a black armor that seems to be made from the most precious metal in the universe appeared from the portal.

Before Zeus could even asked who she is and what she wants, the woman spoke.

"I'm Lady Chaos, The Creator of The Universe and I'm here to help you in your war."

Zeus immediately spoke and asked, "How do you know we have a war going on? Have you felt the disruption in the balance of Earth too?

"It was one of Squads who've gone rogue and chose Earth to be their starting point for conquest of power and glory." Chaos said. As she said that, the Gods eyes became as wide as platters.

If not for the given circumstances, Chaos would have laughed her ass out by now.

"S-so it's t-true t-that you're commandeering a g-group of elite squads? Ares managed to ask.

"Hmm, I see news about the m have reached your ears. To answer your question, yeah, I commandeer a group of elite squads, and also, I've sent a squad to help you for the upcoming war. The Squad is being led by my.. uhm… partner, Alpha." Chaos said as a faint blush crept to her face, thankfully, The Gods didn't notice it as they are busy thanking Chaos for her help.

"Thank you for your aid Lady Chaos." Athena said as she and others bowed to her as well.

"It's always my pleasure, and besides, Earth is my favorite planet!" Chaos said cheerfully before turning back to the portal.

"Oh, I forgot, Squad 10 has setup their base of operations in the country, Philippines and Germany specifically in the City of Manila and Berlin." Chaos said as she turned back again to walk to the portal and disappeared.

Chaos POV

As I went back to my palace, I grabbed my datapad from my desk. As I began to read it, I sat on the edge of my bed.

Fr: Chaos Surveillance and Reconnaissance Division

To: Lady Chaos

Subj: Filipino and German Demigod Garrison

After recent surveillance conducted by Sergeant Zeta in the city of Manila and Berlin, it was found out that the demigods in those certain cities are under attack by the monsters recruited and organized by Squad 10's lieutenant Menaeron. It was that they have made garrison to defend themselves from the monster siege. It was also found out that most of them have little to no training at all. Sergeant Zeta interacted and informed both of the garrisons that help is going to arrive. The German demigod leader's name is Katharina Schultz, age 20, Daughter Of Athena, while the Filipino demigod leader's name is Anton Fuentes, age 20, Son Of Neptune.

"Fuentes? That's the brother of Spike! I must inform Alpha of this." I thought to myself.

I forwarded the report to Alpha and told him to go to Berlin and Manila.

Alpha POV:

As I was about to go to shower, my datapad rung, signaling a new message. I sighed as I made my way to the datapad. It was from Chaos!

Fr: Charlie-Hotel-Alfa-Oscar-Sierra

To: Alfa-Lima-Papa-Hotel-Abel

Subj: Intel

Forwarded from Chaos Surveillance and Reconnaissance Division

 _Fr: Chaos Surveillance and Reconnaissance Division_

 _To: Lady Chaos_

 _Subj: Filipino and German Demigod Garrisons_

 _After recent surveillance conducted by Sergeant Zeta in the city of Manila and Berlin, it was found out that the demigods in those certain cities are under attack by the monsters recruited and organized by Squad 10's lieutenant Menaeron. It was that they have made garrison to defend themselves from the monster siege. It was also found out that most of them have little to no training at all. Sergeant Zeta interacted and informed both of the garrisons that help is going to arrive. The German demigod leader's name is Katharina Schultz, age 20, Daughter Of Athena, while the Filipino demigod leader's name is Anton Fuentes, age 20, Son Of Neptune._

Alpha, I need you to rescue these demigods. These demigods are under attack from Menaeron's gathered monsters. Also, one of their leader is Anton Fuentes, Sophia's lost brother.

"Sophia has a brother? Why didn't she told me?" I muttered to myself.

"Nevermind. I'll talk to her after my shower."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Tondo, Manila, Philippines

"GET DOW-" one demigod tried to shout to his comrades as the monsters continued their siege on the demigods. Bodies of demigods litter the battlefield as the monsters continued their advance towards the garrison. They originally have 100 demigods (most of them are children of minor gods based in the Philippines.) when the attack started, but as it progress, their numbers are dwindling very fast.

"Walang susuko! Hanggang kamatayan mga kapatid!" (No surrender! To death my brothers and sisters!") their leader, Anton Fuentes shouted to his fellow demigods, as he led their defense from the monsters. Anton was a very skilled fighter. As he plunged the bayonet of his rifle and fired into every monster that comes into his way, exhaustion was overwhelming his body. The only thing preventing him from succumbing to it is whenever he thought about his fellow demigods and the word of a mysterious man, going by the name of Zeta, promising them that help is coming.

Finally, they have driven out the monsters but at the cost of many of his brothers and sisters.  
As the monsters retreat, the demigods cheered, thankful that they were victorious, even though they know that they will be back.

"I need to find Tikbalang." Anton said to himself. Contrary to the Filipino mortals' belief, Tikbalang is not a demon horse, but rather a deformed centaur, which makes him stand on two legs instead of has human torso, a horse head, and legs. When his fellow centaurs found out that he was deformed, he was outcast to an island, now known as the Philippines.

Anton found Tikbalang sitting beside his friend Kapre who was smoking a big-ass cigar. (like always.) He approached them.

"How many died on our side Anton?" Tikbalang and Kapre asked. Anton sighed.

"Well, almost half of our garrison died. I don't know if we are going to survive another attack."

"Don't worry, help will come soon." Tikbalang assured him.

Berlin, Germany

"We can't hold them anymore!" One of the demigods told Katharina, their leader. Katharina just glared at him.

"Well if you stop whining like a fucking baby, then maybe we can hold them off!" Katharina told the said demigod while throwing her empty M4, and grabbing the said demigod's MG-3 and firing it at the monsters herself.

"Grenade out!" Katharina said as she lobbed a grenade to hordes of monsters.

1/3 of the upcoming monsters was blown out by the grenade, making the rest of them retreat as they receive enemy fire. The demigods cheered as the last of the retreating enemies was struck down dead, courtesy of Katharina.

As Katharina got out of her trench to check out the other trench that was overwhelmed, she felt an inch of her hope dwindle as she saw ½ of them massacred. It was indeed a big blow to them.

As she and the other demigods prepared shrouds for the dead, Katharina can't help but wonder whether the mysterious man that goes by the name Zeta's word is true or not.

Even though Katharina was unclaimed (later on she will know that she is a daughter of Athena), many of her fellow demigods in Germany looks up to her, for she has been the one who successfully led them to victory when the previous leader was killed. If it wasn't for her, then most of them are probably dead already.

Alpha POV

"AHHH!" It's so great to bath in hot water after vigorous training! I feel fresh again! Time to talk to Sophia.(a.k.a Spike) I put on my balaclava as I opened the door and stepped out of the Big House. " _More like headquarters. Hehe."_ After we told Chiron we were going to help train them, he said we could stay at the Big House for the meantime until a cabin can be built for us.

I went on to find Spike but then I remembered she was in the Big House. Stupid me.

As I entered her room, I saw her laying on her bed while looking at the ceiling.

"What's up brudda!?" Spike asked me cheerfully.

"We've got a two rescue missions. Berlin,Germany and Manila,Philippines." I told her as I handed over my datapad to show her the AAR (After Action Report) of the Chaos Surveillance and Reconnaissance Division. As she read it, her eyes widen.

" Pakshet buhay kapatid ko!" (Fuck shit, my brother's alive!) She said in her native tongue. Here we go again.

"Well, 'bout that." I spoke up. She looked up to me with eyes as wide as a tarsier's.

"You haven't mention to me your brother." She looked down.

Finally she looked up and said, "It still haunts me every time I go to sleep. I was young back then. I thought he died when the hellhounds chased us. Turns out he was alive and fighting back home." She chuckled slightly before looking at me with a hopeful look.

"We're going to rescue them, aren't we?"

"Yup, but not only them, after we rescued them, we're going to Berlin and rescue the German Demigods,so gear up" I answered her.

Third Person POV

As Alpha's team geared up, he contacted Lady Chaos via his holopad.

As Chaos' image appeared before him, Chaos looked at him and gave him one of her smiles that she reserved for him only.

"How are things going down there, my love?" Chaos asked Alpha sweetly. Alpha sighed.

"Well, the campers, or should I say soldiers of Camp Olympus are very fast learners, they learn very quickly. However they need to double time. We might be attacked anytime soon." Alpha said.

"Well good luck my love. Oh and I will be sending two shuttles so that you can rescue them all in one sweep." Chaos told Alpha who just nodded.

"Thank you my love. Well maybe when I get a break from the war, uhm m-maybe we can g-go

o-out on a d-date sometime?" Alpha asked Chaos while slightly blushing. Chaos beamed at him.

"I would love to Percy! I'm looking forward to that!" Chaos said to Alpha cheerfully.

T-That's great! See you soon! Bye! Love you!" Alpha said.

"Love you too Percy!" And with that Alpha closed the holopad and went back to the room where his team was gearing up. He strapped on his holster on his right thigh and puts on his PL-14.

He put on his flak jacket on top of his Chaos' Squad jacket that has 3 pouches on the front that can hold 6 magazines and another 3 pouches on his belt.

He put on his balaclava and helmet then grabbed his AK-12 from the gun rack. He looked at the others and asked, "Y'all ready?" They nodded.

"Then let's go." Alpha said as they made their way out of the Big House and went on to ride two shuttles that were waiting for them. Chiron saw them leaving and became worried. Are they going to come back? Chiron asked Alpha.

"Alpha, are you and your team going to come back?" Chiron asked. Alpha just shrugged.

"Don't worry Chiron we are going back. Oh, and also, prepare your medical staff, we're bringing in injured demigods." Alpha said as he boarded the shuttle.

"Injured demigods? Where from?" Chiron wondered as he went to the Camp's Hospital to tell them to prepare their equipment.

Annabeth POV

Something is very familiar with Alpha, the leader of Squad 13. Thomas told me that Percy was with them and was well on their planet, but I don't think so. I think that Alpha is Percy. I just know it. The way he acts and talks are very similar to Percy. I was so distracted by Alpha and Percy that I didn't saw the door of the Athena/Minerva Cabin. Outcome? My head bumped on the door very hard. Good thing is, I still have my combat helmet on, but it still hurts as hell.

As I opened the door leading to the Athena/Minerva Cabin, my cabinmates were laughing their ass on the floor.

" Hahaha, very funny guys." I told them, while still clutching my head, which still hurts as hell. Malcolm roared in laughter.

"Yo-you, banged yo-your head on th-the HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malcolm struggled to say while still laughing.

"Yeah sure." I said, paying them no mind while laying on my bed.


End file.
